The Bartender and the Granola
by hajaebo93
Summary: Lucy's life is in a slump. She's spent the past year trying to rebuild her life after escaping her past relationship. She never thought a run-in with a random pink-haired stranger at the bar after work would be just the chance encounter she needed to find her spark again and get her life back on track. Rated M for future chapters. Contains descriptions of panic disorder and abuse.
1. Chapter 1: After Hours

**AN:** Hey guys! So, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Like...ever. I hope you like it! The story is based on real-life experiences, but Nalu will get a way happier ending than I did, I promise! *awkward chuckle* I've been reading fanfiction like crazy lately, and I just got inspired one day and started writing. Fair warning, everybody is gonna be somewhat OOC because they are all based on people I've met in my life. Also, pretty much everybody smokes weed, because well...that's just how it was when this was going on in my life. This was almost an Inukag fic, but the person the male lead based on is really energetic, adventurous, and always smiling. The more I got into it, the more Natsu just made more sense. Plus I just love Nalu. They're such pure little babies.

Trigger Warning: There will be some pretty vivid descriptions of anxiety and PTSD, as well as mention of an abusive relationship. Please don't read if this kind of content makes you uncomfortable or upset.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, although it would be super cool if I did.

Rated M for later chapters because it's gonna get _steamyyyy_! Also, language. Like, lots of it. If you've ever worked in a restaurant, you know what I'm talking about.

Chapter 1: After Hours

* * *

Lucy tapped the screen of the dated POS system terminal and checked the time; 3:55 PM. "She's twenty-five minutes late…where the hell is Levy?" she muttered to herself exasperatedly. This work week had been a rough one. She'd taken on five 13-hour days in a row before this morning's shift at the mom and pop pizza joint so that her fellow manager/bartender could take some time off and go on vacation with her boyfriend. The restaurant had been abnormally busy this week, and with one manager out, one server recently fired, and another sick, it had taken all Lucy had just to keep things running smoothly.

By the time she made it to work this morning, Lucy felt like someone had used her as a personal punching bag. The only thing that kept her going was knowing that when 3:30 rolled around, she'd have three days off to look forward to. She felt like death warmed over. The once tight fitting _Gemi and Mini's Pizzeria_ t-shirt and denim shorts she was wearing had slowly stretched out throughout the day to hang loosely around her curves. The muscles in her legs, back, and arms burned from overuse, and she smelled like booze, grease, and stress sweat. The last thing she wanted to do was spend another _second_ behind that too-tall bar that made her shoulders ache every time she made a drink, but what choice did she have? The time she was supposed to get off had come and gone, and there was nothing she could do about it but wait.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Lucy turned her attention to the order slip that had just printed at her bar terminal indicating one of the servers had put in some drinks for a table. "Two pamaritas on the rocks, and a Dirty Blonde Girl, coming right up," she grumbled to herself.

Dragging herself over to where the liquor sat facing away from the dining room, Lucy began mechanically mixing the cocktails. One and a half ounces of Jose Silver, one ounce of Pama, splash of lime juice, add ice, fill with sour mix, pour into the shaker, cover, _shake shake shake,_ rim the cup with salt and sugar, pour, garnish, repeat. Walking the two margaritas to the bar's expo station, Lucy checked the clock again. _4:05 PM. What the fuck?! Where is she?_

Grabbing a chilled pint glass from one of the coolers, she made her way over to a tap handle resembling a branch of driftwood and began pouring the blonde craft ale on the ticket. Just then, she heard the back-door screech open and quick footsteps made their way past the kitchen, through the skinny hallway to the left of the bar, and into the dining room. _FINALLY! She's here!_

"Hey woman, I thought you had forgotten about me," Lucy drawled, not taking her eyes off the steadily pouring brew, a teasing smirk crawling onto her face. Despite her frustration at Levy's lateness, she really was excited to see the woman she had become close friends with over the year and half they had worked together. Levy was a beautiful woman with cropped, bright blue hair, a heart-shaped face, and a petite build; standing a few inches shorter than Lucy's 5'4" frame. Lucy always thought she looked kind of like a fairy. She donned the same uniform as Lucy, her shorts sporting cute little rips in random places, and a bright orange headband pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Girl, I am so sorry!" Levy exclaimed, placing one hand on the bar while bringing the other to her chest, catching her breath. After placing the cold brew at the end of the bar with the ticket and two margaritas, Lucy leaned against the counter behind the bar and turned her attention to Levy's flushed face, raising a perplexed brow at her abnormally shaken composure, "It's not like you to be this late. What happened?"

"Our new cat Lily got loose right before I left, and it took forever to get him back inside." Levy slowed her breathing while she dug through her things for her manager card and tossed her purse and car keys on the counter. "I couldn't find him anywhere. We got him from the shelter not too long ago and I was terrified he wasn't going to come back. We ended up finding him brooding under the shed behind the house. Poor Gajeel had to crawl underneath and grab him."

Levy made her way behind the bar and up to the terminal, swiping her card to clock in. "I'm really sorry you had to work late. I'll make it up to you though," she assured, turning to Lucy and cracking a wide smile. "First drink is on me!"

"And just like that…you're forgiven" Lucy giggled, leisurely waving a hand in the air. Flipping her golden tresses to the side and sauntering over to trade places with Levy at the terminal, Lucy swiped her card and turned to face her coworker again, "Want to take over my last couple of tables?"

"You sure?" Levy asked hesitantly, "I don't want to take any money from you. Not after you took on so much work so I could take my vacation."

"Trust me," Lucy smirk, crossing her arms over her full chest "I'm not worried about money after this week. In fact, the _last _thing I want is to take care of another damn table. You missed one hell of a work week, girl."

"Of course. The one week I decide to take off is when business decides to finally pick up around here," Levy sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'm down to take that table though."

"Awesome!" Lucy cheered and started making the transfers, tapping quickly on the screen, "I already put the food and drinks in for the couple at the end of the bar. Their app should be coming up in a couple minutes. The three guys over there all got the Etherious IPA. Watch the one with the black ponytail. He's a huge flirt. I think he and Cana would get along perfectly." Lucy snorted with an eye roll,_ she'd whip him into shape real quick,_ "other than that, everyone else has already paid and are just finishing off their drinks."

Levy nodded, mentally taking notes. "Speaking of, any updates with the servers? I hope there wasn't too much drama while I was gone. I know Cana and Karen have been having issues."

"Don't even get me started! Like I said, it's been one hell of a week," Lucy huffed in exasperation, remembering the pain in the ass it had been dealing with the two servers while Levy had been away, "but I'll save that headache for after I've started drinking."

Levy only laughed, an exasperated 'oh God!' leaving her lips as she turned towards the kitchen to check on her new table's appetizer. Lucy vaguely registered her yelling 'corner,' as she entered the tight L-shaped hallway leading into the kitchen. This is how they would let each other know when someone was coming in or out. Otherwise, they were likely to ram into someone. Taking that as her cue, Lucy printed her cash out report and started counting her drawer.

_The sooner I can get this over with, the sooner I can get to the other side of the bar!_

* * *

"So, what'll it be?" Levy questioned a little later while Lucy counted out the last few coins in the drawer and shut it with a satisfying slam. "Are you going for the IPA again or the new amber we got from Sabertooth?"

"Hmm…" Lucy tapped her bottom lip with her index finger while she weighed her options, "actually, after the week I've had, I think I want to start with something a little stronger. Make me a dirty martini. You know how I like it."

"Filthy dirty?"

"You got it!" Lucy cheered, smiling widely. "While you're working on that, I'm gonna run in the kitchen and see if Gemi will make me my favorite pizza!"

Levy nodded with a smile and turned towards the liquor to start working on Lucy's drink. Meanwhile, Lucy zoomed towards the kitchen. "Corner!" she yelled before whipping through the tight hallway. Once in the kitchen, she scanned the area before landing on the spot where one half of her favorite set of twins stood brooding in the pizza station. Although they could be whiney punks sometimes, the owner's 20 year old twins Gemi and Mini had become like a little brother and sister to Lucy over the past five years working together. Gemi worked in the kitchen while Mini ran the front as a host. Every shift together was spent joking around and picking on each other. "Gemiiiiii!" Lucy cooed, snapping the young man out of his thoughts, "I'm finally off work!"

"Well, aren't _you _lucky?" Gemi growled childishly, not looking at her immediately. Clearly, he was upset he'd be stuck working for another 4 hours before he could go home himself. Despite his grumpy greeting, he cracked a lazy grin and turned her way. "What do ya want Lucy?"

"You know that one pizza you always make for me?"

"You mean the weird one with Italian sausage and all the green stuff on it?"

"Yep! I'd love you forever if you made that!" Lucy exclaimed, flashing bright, excited eyes and a knowing smile his way. No matter how tough Gemi might try to act, he had always had a soft spot for the blonde and would do pretty much anything she asked.

Shaking his head and not saying a word, Gemi grabbed a dough ball from out of the fridge behind him and started patting out what would soon be the hand-tossed crust to her 'grossly healthy' pizza. That was all the answer Lucy needed as she squealed and gave Gemi a big hug from the side before turning heel and heading back out into the dining room where her martini sat waiting for her.

_This is going to be a good night, _Lucy thought to herself as she pulled the bottom of her shirt up to sniff it, scrunching her nose at the smell,_ but first I have GOT to get out of these nasty clothes!_

Rushing into the bathroom with the bag she had packed this morning, Lucy slid off her work-soiled uniform and replaced it with a tight black crop top that ended just below her ribcage and a pair of high-waist, ripped denim short shorts cutting off just under the swell of her cheeks. She finished the look off with a pair of black strappy wedges giving her a couple more inches in height.

She quickly put her flaxen locks into a loose braid, spritzed herself with a rosy perfume, and put a little more mascara on her lashes to make herself look awake. "There, that's better," she whispered to herself appreciatively.

_Why do I care what I look like? It's not like I have anyone to impress._

With a soft sigh, she pushed her way out of the bathroom and sauntered over to her favorite seat at the far right end of the bar, right next to the entryway to the kitchen.

"Corner!"

Lucy looked over and saw Cana, a fiery brunette with a drinking problem—who also happened to be one of her best servers—rush out of the kitchen with a large tray of food balanced on one hand and two refill pitchers in the other. Lucy gave her a quick smirk and a wave, knowing she was too busy to stop and chat for now. It always amazed her how Cana could come in clearly buzzed and still work so efficiently.

"Two times!" she heard Levy holler, indicating she was coming out right behind Cana. "Hey Lu," she inquired as she made her way over to the 25 year old happily sipping on her drink, "I've been meaning to ask, have you had any luck finding a date for your friend's wedding?"

Boom. Mood ruined. Slumping her head down to let her chin rest on her folded arms on the bar, Lucy let out an annoyed groan before her face fell into a pout. "No. I don't want to just bring anyone. Aquarius is one of my oldest friends. She'd kill me if I showed up with just some random guy at her wedding. I was hoping I would have someone special to go with me."

To tell the truth, Lucy figured she would have surely been in a relationship by now. It had been about a year since she had split from her toxic ex, Daniel. After two years of dating, his emotional—and sometimes physical—abuse had finally reached a level that she could no longer withstand. Without consulting him, she signed a lease at her current apartment and with the help of Levy and the rest of her work family, she moved out while he was at work one day, changing her number and blocking him on all social media. Even though he knew where she worked, she never saw or heard from him again, proving that their relationship had never actually mattered to him.

The relief she felt from the separation had been great, but the lasting effects of the relationship were overwhelming.

Ever since, she had struggled communicating with the opposite sex. In fact, she struggled to communicate with anyone unless they were a close friend. She frequently misread people's body language and expressions, and the slightest sign of displeasure in her direction—or just in general—sent her spiraling into a panicked puddle of anxiety. She had gotten better but he had really fucked her up. It annoyed her that after all this time, his actions still affected her on such a deep level.

If she could go back to the day she met him, she'd kick in him in the balls and run in the opposite direction.

"I guess I can always meet up with Loke," Lucy shrugged. Aquarius, Loke, and she—along with many others—had all worked at the restaurant together when Lucy first started. The crew had been close back then, going out to the bars and drinking together after work. Loke had always had a crush on Lucy, but she had never felt the same way. Although he was a huge flirt, he had never had the _edge_ that she craved in a partner.

_A whole lot of good that ever did me_. Lucy rolled her eyes at herself. "Who knows, maybe he'll sweep me off my feet!"

"Not likely," Levy snorted while turning to attend to an empty beer glass one of her patrons was waving in the air.

Regardless of what her bright smile might portray, Lucy couldn't shake the frustration and sadness that lingered from their conversation. _I wish I didn't still feel so helpless. I just want to feel like my old self again._

Letting out a dejected sigh and taking a final swig of her vinegary cocktail, she let let herself slip into her own thoughts, fondly reminiscing about a vibrant 20-something year old who was always smiling and never turned down a chance at an adventure.

_I just want to be Lucy again._

* * *

Lucy had just gotten her second drink. This time, she went with the Malty Mage Amber Ale, one of the newest brews produced by the local brewery, Sabertooth Brewing Company. Knowing she could easily walk the two blocks back to her apartment complex, she wasn't too worried about getting a little drunk. It wouldn't be the first time. She drank a lot these days.

She and Levy were chatting back and forth when the blunette barkeep had time between tending to the customers lining the bar. Levy told her all about the trip she had taken with her boyfriend Gajeel, and how beautiful the scenery had been from their hotel room. Lucy filled Levy in on her harrowing experience separating Cana and Karen during a screaming match earlier that week after the latter stole a table from the former for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm telling you Levy," Lucy exclaimed, "I have never enjoyed firing someone more! All Karen ever did was pick fights and run her mouth."

"You're telling me." Levy retorted, "I swear, if I had to hear one more whiney rant about how everyone was out to get her, I was gonna throat punch the bitch myself!" She could do it too. Despite her tiny frame, Levy wasn't a woman you wanted to mess with.

That one got to Lucy. She busted out laughing, her guffaw tearing through the noise of the steadily filling restaurant, the last remnants of tension from their earlier conversation fluttered away. Her infectious laughter spread to Levy, and eventually they were both in stitches, tears forming in their eyes.

Normally, the two managers weren't so harsh, always giving people more chances than they deserved. Karen however, was an exception. She had, hands down, been one of the most difficult people either of the girls had ever worked with. She treated people more like tools than living beings and could be borderline cruel at times. Relief didn't even come close to explaining how it felt to finally have the self-absorbed woman off their crew.

Lucy was laughing so hard, she almost missed the sudden presence taking the seat next to hers at the bar. Years in food service though had molded her into being highly observant of her surroundings, even if she wasn't trying to be. She stole a glance to her left, just long enough to make out the man's pink locks and emerald t-shirt.

She vaguely noted the smell of campfire and pine before averting her attention back to Levy. The bar was starting to get a bit crowded, so she couldn't exactly make a fuss over having her personal space invaded. She just sipped her beer happily and watched her coworker greet her new barstool neighbors.

"Hey there fellas! What can I get for you?" Levy asked, a small smile spreading on her face. The man next to her ordered the Rogue Habanero Sculpin, a pepper infused beer she hadn't seen anyone brave enough to try yet. Apparently, it was brewed specifically for people who loved to torture themselves with spice. The guy that came in with him ordered a Crown and Coke, extra ice.

_Weird flex, but okay._

Levy smiled and got to work grabbing a chilled pint glass before filling it with the reddish brown pepper beer at a nearby tap shaped like a question mark. "So," she called out to the two newcomers, "I haven't seen you two in here before. You tourists?"

"Nah." The man next to her answered. His voice had a unique rasp to it and was laced with confidence and raw, boisterous energy. "We _are_ new to town though. We just moved to the area to work at the Fairy Tail Outdoor Center in Magnolia Gorge. I'm Natsu. I'm a zip line and hiking guide. This idiot here is Gray. He guides rafting and kayak groups."

_So, they're granolas, huh?_

Granola is what locals liked to call the gorge workers. They were like modern day hippies. They could usually be found clad in athletic shorts and Chacos, perpetually looking like they just climbed out of the river or off a rock-face. A lot of people acted like their love for being in nature was a bad thing, but Lucy envied their sense of adventure; something she had long since lost touch with.

Levy and the two newcomers chatted a bit before she started pouring their drinks. After promising to be back soon to take their food orders, the spritely bartender walked away to start checking in on her other customers, refilling drinks here and there. She was pretty busy, so Lucy contented herself with enjoying her drink and letting her mind wander. She started going through the checklist of things she needed to get done during her time off, and haphazardly came up with a plan to go on a hike at some point. She had been inspired by the conversation she had eavesdropped on. It would probably never actually happen, but a girl can daydream, right? She was so zoned out, that she nearly missed the husky voice next to her speaking in her direction.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked as she was pulled from her musings, "Sorry, I didn't get tha-" Her speech stalled as her breath caught in her throat, her mouth slightly ajar as she took in the features of the man sitting next to her—what was his name again? Natsu?—for the first time. _Holy shit, he's hot! _She could feel a slight blush rising up her neck and onto her cheeks.

The first thing she noticed was his hair. It was the most peculiar shade of salmon pink, medium length spikes shooting out in all directions while long bangs hung down to brush haphazardly over his eyes. Oh man, his eyes were beautiful. Something about the way the deep olive orbs burrowed into hers made it hard to hold her gaze; she opted instead to wander downward. She lingered momentarily on his sharp jawline and noticed a scar on his left cheek that stuck out against the deep tan of his skin. Another scar caught her attention peeking out from under the lightweight white scarf he had wrapped around his neck. She couldn't help but think it strange to be wearing a scarf in the dead heat of the summer. Didn't he get hot? Then her mind stalled altogether, her eyes finally landing on the muscular arms and torso that were stretching the material of his emerald green t-shirt just enough to expose the grooves that separated the hardened flesh underneath.

_What I wouldn't give to get wrapped up in him._

Abruptly, her trance was interrupted by the sound of his throat being cleared as her wandering gaze snapped back to meet his. Her heart began to pound, and her cheeks burned a brighter scarlet as she realized she had been caught checking him out. _How long have I been staring?!_

"S-sorry! Wha-uh-what, what were you saying?" _Smooth. Really fucking smooth_.

He raised an eyebrow as a cocky smirk eased onto his face; a sharp canine peeked out on one side of his plush lips.

_Oh God, don't smile at me like that! _Lucy's cheeks flared, as the pounding in her chest intensified and it once again became difficult to focus.

With that same scratchy tone—this time laced with an amused lilt—he repeated himself, "I said, you seemed pretty chummy with the bartender when we were walking in. Are you a regular?"

"Oh! Y-yeah, I-I mean no, uuh-" _GET IT TOGETHER! _Taking a breath and trying to calm her sudden spike in anxiety, Lucy continued; this time she was more poised, if not somewhat rushed. "I've actually worked for this company for about five years. Levy and I are managers. I just got off at 4."

Poking his head around Natsu with a subdued smile—_wait, why is he taking his shirt off?!—_Gray interjected, "Cool. This is our first time here, and-"

"Dude, your shirt."

"Shit! Sorry. Force of habit."

_Is this guy for real?!_

Gray adjusted his undershirt and hopped off his stool to scoop up his button-down that had already been discarded and pulled it back on before continuing, "Anyway, what's good here? You got any recommendations?"

_That's an easy one._

"Well," she mused, tapping her finger to her lower lip to think while her heart began its trek back to a normal rhythm, "You can't go wrong with the pizza. We make everything from scratch. My favorite is the…" she trailed along with her usual script, describing the most popular items on the menu, never once brave enough to return her gaze to Natsu's after having her eyes pried away by Gray; she didn't want to risk making a fool of herself again.

Because of this, she never noticed how the longer she talked, the more the pinkette's smirk morphed into a dazed grin, only becoming aware of it himself when the sound of her sweet voice stopped reaching his ears, waiting for a response. Clearing his throat again, he looked away, a gentle blush of his own dusting the tops of his ears and muttered a rough 'uhh…thanks' before turning his body to Gray to continue a—pretty heated—conversation from earlier about the hiking trip they had planned for that weekend.

Any normal person would have read his reaction for what it was: an adorable attempt to hide embarrassment. Lucy wasn't normal right now though, and to her it was a clear sign of displeasure.

Her body started to respond without her consent. Her heart pounded in her chest, sending blood up to surge behind her ears. The deafening swooshing drowned out all other sound around her. Her breathing slowed quickly, refusing to leave her throat no matter how many times she tried to draw air as her mind ran wild with worry.

_Did I say something wrong? Why did he turn so quickly? I hope I didn't offend them somehow. Did I sound too cocky, because I definitely didn't mean to. Oh God, he sounds irritated. Me and my big mouth. I always have to ruin everything! No wonder I haven't been able to find anyone. I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stu-_

"Hey, you good?" The sound of Levy's voice ripped her away from her self-degradation, allowing the fog to clear and her heartbeat to return to a reasonable pace. Blinking up dazedly at her friend, Lucy noticed the worried expression splayed across her face and forced her own face to brighten into a wide grin that didn't quite reached her eyes.

"Oh! Y-yeah, no worries Levy. I was just thinking about everything I'm going to do on my days off." _Liar._

Lucy knew the blunette didn't buy it. The girls had spent enough time working together that Levy could recognize the early signs of Lucy's panic. She let it slide though, not wanting to escalate the situation even more by drawing attention. Instead, she simply flicked her deep blue eyes down to the space in front of Lucy on the bar.

Laughing nervously, Lucy looked down and saw the pizza she was waiting on had been placed in front of her while she was spaced out. The main ingredient was Italian sausage, arranged neatly around the circle with pieces of spinach, green peppers, mushroom, and pepperoncini peppers scattered throughout. A generous cup of blue cheese dressing was placed to the side. Gemi knew her so well. It looked perfect; just the sight of it helped the anxiety sparked by the stranger's perceived slight begin to flutter away.

"Oh! Hell yeah! I've been looking forward to this all day!"

Lucy could barely contain herself as the earthy scent of the gourmet pizza reached her nose and made drool pool into the shallow dip below her tongue. God, it smelled so good. She hadn't eaten all day because of the shift's heavy customer count; the hollow feeling in her stomach was starting to become painful. Not wanting to waste another second, Lucy tucked a napkin into the collar of her shirt for protection and started digging in.

* * *

Lucy took a hard drag; the smoke filled her lungs causing the pleasant burn she had come to know well. She held her breath, refusing to let go until the tightness of her chest and wracking of her body became painful. Releasing the yellow tinged smoke, Lucy took a deep breath of warm fresh air as the heady high began to overtake her body. This was her favorite part of the day. Sure, it probably wasn't the smartest idea to get high on the back porch of the place she worked, but everyone did it. Even the owner sometimes, so why not?

She inspected the tiny chillum in her hands. Orange and yellow streaks swirled around one another throughout the straight glass piece. It was basic, but it got the job done. There were still a few green buds poking out amongst the black ashes in the small bowl. She took her lighter and flicked it; the flame lightly mingled with the contents as she pulled the other end to her lips and sucked in air for one last hit.

Satisfied with her high, she tucked the glass piece into her purse and sauntered back into the restaurant, a goofy grin stretching her face while her eyes drooped. She liked to think she looked adorable like that.

Emerging from the back hallway, she made eye contact with Levy. The blunette pouted at her, clearly recognizing Lucy's high face. The poor girl had been too busy with her customers at the bar to sneak away to join her. Lucy mouthed an apology and returned the pout as she made her way back to her open seat at the other end of the bar. She plopped down in her seat and took a heavy swig of her beer, the conversation between Levy and the two men beside her coming into full focus.

"-and that's how we got the job." Gray finished his sentence with a shrug.

"Yeah," Natsu piped in, "they're throwing a big party tonight to welcome all the new hires!"

"We were kinda hoping we could find some cute single chicks to bring with us. That's why we came so far into town." Gray explained. "Most of the girls that work at the gorge are already dating someone, so that wasn't really an option."

Lucy looked up at Levy and fear laced through her body. Levy was looking directly at her, a roguish smile split across her face and her eyes sparkled with a dangerous mixture of mischief and determination.

_No._

"Cute and single, huh? I think I might be able to help you there."

_Fuck no._

"This girl right here," Levy pointed at Lucy, her devilish smirk causing the blonde to turn a violent shade of red, "more than fulfills those requirements."

Lucy stilled. Her heart felt like it was about to blow a hole through her chest and run away as she felt two pairs of eyes turn in her direction. _Damnit Levy! I'm too high for this shit right now! _Lucy turned slowly, an embarrassed smile gracing her face, "Uhm, hi."

Natsu gave her a wide grin that reached up to his eyes and caused her to squint. It was charming, warm, and infectious. Something about it made her want to do everything in her power to keep it there, and she fought the urge to pout when it lowered again as he began to speak. She listened intently, somehow convinced that whatever he had to say would be profound and life-altering.

"Are you fucking for real? How the hell are _you _single?"

* * *

Woo! That was a lot. I feel like this was a pretty long chapter? But like, that's how I like it when I'm reading a fic, so that's how I wrote it.

So, clearly Lucy is a mess right now. It makes my heart hurt. Not to worry though! Sweet sweet Natsu is going to pry her out of her shell soon enough. The next chapter will have some pretty obvious flirting between the pair and another fun surprise! Nothing smutty yet. Patience my pretties!


	2. Chapter 2: Red Dodge

Phew! *cracks knuckles* Guys! This one really took it out of me. Just like Lucy in this story, I'm only decent at flirting under the right circumstances, so this took me _a while _to feel comfortable enough to post. I'm still not 100% satisfied, but let me know what you think!

Aren't they precious though? Things definitely heat up towards the end of this chapter, so get your fans ready!

Just so you know, a **cashout **is a piece of paper servers print out at some restaurants that tell them a bunch of information like their total sales, an estimation on what they should have made in tips, and how much they owe the store.

Am I supposed to do a disclaimer every time? I don't know. Anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima (bless him)

**TRIGGER WARNING: A description of physical abuse is present in this chapter. If you do not feel comfortable with this type of content, please do not read. I'll make a mark in the chapter where the scene begins and ends.**

On with the story!

* * *

"Alright ladies," Lucy called out from behind the bar, "its power hour. Time to start your side-work if you haven't already!"

Satisfied with the few nods she got from the servers, she turned to scoop up empty pint glasses that had been left at the bar by her last couple of customers and placed them next to a stack of plates she needed to bring to the dish pit. For what seemed like the thousandth time that week, Lucy found her mind slipping to a pleasant memory of an unfairly handsome pink-haired man smiling brightly at her.

…

_They had been talking quietly for a few minutes, friends forgotten as they completely blocked out the bustle of the restaurant around them. Lucy was mystified at how she had managed to keep up the conversation for so long. In any other situation, she would have taken the first excuse she could find to escape, but something about him made her want to keep talking. It was just so easy with him._

_"You smell amazing by the way."_

_Lucy sputtered a little, not expecting the strange compliment. "I'm sorry, what?"_

_He gave her a knowing smirk as he turned his body more towards her, a light chuckle playing on his lips as he continued, "I said, you smell amazing. I gotta say though, I never would have pegged you as the smoking type."_

_She tensed at his change in posture, but only for a moment. She was determined to keep up the simmer that was slowly building between them. Steeling her nerves, she echoed his movement before she flashed him a coy smile and continued "I guess I'm full of surprises." Her voice came out so smoothly she almost didn't recognize it as her own. Something about this man made her feel powerful._

_"Speaking of surprises, you never answered me earlier." He looked her up and down with a mischievous smile, his eyes tracing her curves as his tongue peeked out to wet his bottom lip; Lucy shivered slightly under his gaze. "How the hell is it that someone like you is single?"_

_"I guess I'm just picky." She hummed as an uncharacteristic confidence overtook her, most likely brought about by her escalating crossbuzz paired with his predatory stare. "I can't go around dating just anyone, now can I?" A sly smirk graced her lips as she leaned in to get a better look into his deep green eyes, chin resting on the palm of her hand._

_"No, I guess not." His voice was a low rumble as he reciprocated her movement, the back of his hand coming up to stroke her arm at a deliciously slow pace. Goosebumps riddled her skin. His olive orbs bore into her, making her pulse thud loudly in her ears as an intense heat gathered in her gut. "So, what do you say? You gonna come party with us?" _

…

Lucy groaned at herself when she thought back to that night. Even though she had really been enjoying their banter and she really wanted to throw caution to the wind and let Natsu lead her on a wild late-night adventure riddled with pleasure and ecstasy, she couldn't ignore the sirens wailing in her head. At the end of the day, they were strangers; going off into the night with two men she just met with no way to get home on her own just wasn't responsible. She had to consider her own safety first, and it simply wasn't a risk she had been willing to take. And so, offering lame excuses of being tired and needing to go home and feed her dog Plue, Lucy turned him down before taking the last swig of her beer and gathering her things to leave for her walk home.

…

_"Maybe I'll see you again sometime then!" He had called to her as she made her way to the dark hallway leading to the back door._

_"Maybe." She giggled as she turned around to face him one last time, walking backwards as she spoke. "You know where I work." She winked before turning away and walking out the door._

…

Though she had feigned confidence that night, Lucy and her ever-present anxiety had really blew it.

It had been a week since she met that beautiful man, and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since. Lucy wanted to kick herself for rushing out of the restaurant the way she had. She had felt uneasy about saying no, and knew that if she stayed, he would have inevitably been able to talk her into joining him. Her desperate need to avoid disappointing people—something she had clearly done based on the way his sexy smirk had fallen to a pout—would have eventually broken her down. So, rather than stick around and allow her resolve to be whittled away at, Lucy did what she does best; she ran away.

_Idiot, she thought to herself, you could have at least asked for his number!_

As if _she_ of all people would have ever had the guts to do something like that.

Heaving a sigh, Lucy glanced up to scan the dining room. Two tables remained, their occupants visiting with each other leisurely, already paid in full. Things in Hargeon seemed to come to a standstill once 8 o'clock hit, almost as if the town were under a spell. The last two hours they were open were usually unbearably slow with a couple stragglers trickling in here and there, but never anything dramatic enough to help the time go by faster. Shifting her gaze, she stole a glance at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour.

_9:26 P.M. _

"Thirty more minutes and we can close." She whispered to herself, before grabbing a rag out of a nearby bucket filled with soapy water to use on the sticky surfaces of her bar. She was facing away from the dining room as she began to wipe down the station where extra glasses were stored when she heard the familiar chime of the front door, signaling the entrance of a new customer. She stifled a groan moments later when she heard the scrape of a barstool being pulled out and the plop of someone bellying up to the bar.

_Great! Of course I get landed with the last damn table of the night!_

She forced herself to keep moving as she issued a greeting. "How you doin' tonight?" She knew it sounded strained, but at this point she really didn't care.

No response.

Letting out a small sigh, she plastered a strained smile onto her face and prepared to put on the charm as she willed her body to turn. If she was going to be forced to tend to the new comer, she was at least going to try to get a decent tip out of it.

* * *

Natsu made his way up the ramp to the entrance of the restaurant. Peeking through the large front windows he scanned the dining room until his eyes fell on a head of long golden hair. _Sweet! She's here! Finally! _

He was pissed at himself for not getting her number last week, and had since tried a few times to catch the blonde while she was at the restaurant. It seemed like every time he stopped by though, Levy was the one manning the bar. As he approached the door, he noticed the white decals on the glass giving the business hours for the establishment. He skimmed through them to find the times for Friday.

_11:00 AM – 10:00 PM. Damn. They're about to close. Oh well,_ he shrugged, _no turning back now._

Natsu knew that entering the restaurant this close to closing time might dampen his chances with the gorgeous bartender, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He had to see her again. Steeling his nerves, he grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, a high-pitched chime announcing his arrival. He noticed her still at the sound for a moment before she returned to methodically wiping down the surfaces of her bar. She stilled once again as he pulled out the barstool to have a seat, never once turning around to see who had entered.

He could tell from her body language she was annoyed. Her body was rigid, and he could almost visualize the scowl on her face as she forced herself to continue moving and issued a greeting. _I bet she's really cute when she's mad_, he thought to himself as an amused smile lit up his features.

"How you doin' tonight?" She called out, her voice slightly strained with annoyance despite her attempts to sound jovial. He didn't respond. He wanted to mess with her a little more, getting amusement out of how flustered she seemed.

Lucy let out a quiet sigh as her muscles seemed to relax somewhat. When she finally turned, his heart stilled for a moment. Even though her smile seemed forced, it still lit up her face in a beautiful way. Her cheeks bunched up to show off their natural rosiness, and her eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky, unencumbered by light pollution. His face cracked into a wide grin as he raised his hand into a motionless wave; her eyes widened as she sputtered in astonishment.

_She's adorable._

Natsu watched her face light up as she registered who he was, a light blush dusting her cheeks, "Oh! H-hey there!"

"Hey yourself!"

"Natsu, right?"

"I'm glad you remembered," he exclaimed as his smile widened impossibly with boyish glee, "and you're Lucy!"

"Yep! I sure am!" Her smile seemed relaxed, but it never fully reached her eyes; her body still held a tenseness to it.

Natsu furrowed his brow slightly as he watched her fidget nervously. Uncertain of what to say she put her head down to stare at the counter. His eyes shifted to watch as her hand idly moved a rag back and forth over the same spot of the surface in front of her. She almost looked afraid to speak. "S-so uhh, do you need a menu?"

He pulled his gaze back up to meet her russet eyes as he smiled at her warmly. He didn't like seeing her, or any woman for that matter, look so nervous and was determined to ease her apprehension. "Yeah! I wanted to try something new today. You seem like you know everything there is to know about this place. Maybe you could help me out?"

"Yeah, of course!" She walked over to a stack of menus that she kept behind the bar as she rolled her shoulders forward a few times; the movement easing a little more tension out of her spine, but some still lingered. Walking back over to where he sat, she slid the menu in his direction, a blush still noticeable on her cheeks as she continued, "But first, what are you sippin' on tonight?"

_Well, at least she isn't stuttering anymore._

He ordered the same fiery beer as last time and chuckled slightly when she raised an incredulous eyebrow. He knew it was an unorthodox choice, but he loved the feel of a good capsaicin burn.

As she turned to grab a chilled pint glass from the cooler behind her, he took advantage of the opportunity to take in her features fully. She wore her golden tresses half-down with the top half pulled into a messy top-bun. Her t-shirt clung tightly around her full breasts before falling loose as the swell curved inward at the bottom. It was tucked into the hem of her high-waist shorts, drawing his gaze automatically to skim over her deliciously curvy hips before finally landing on her perfectly rounded cheeks and thick thighs.

_Fuck. She's hot._

She twirled the glass in her hand. Her movements were methodical and fluid, as though they came as naturally to her as breathing. As one hand held the pint glass at an angle to keep the foam to a minimum, her other hand reached behind her to grab a notepad and pen from beside her computer. Not a drop was spilled.

With a sweet smile on her face that left his breath hitching, she made her way back over to him, hips swaying. "So, is there anything specific that you're craving?"

He wanted to say 'you' with a devilish smirk on his face, but since he was trying to avoid making her nervous, he opted to ask a question instead. "What do you guys have that's got a lot of meat in it?"

She smirked at his request. "A lot of meat? Hmm…" she gently tapped her index finger on her lower lip as she contemplated the question. He was starting to recognize this as a cute habit that showed she was mulling something over in her head. "You could try the Barnyard. It's our meat lover's pizza."

"Nah. I had pizza last time. What else is there?"

"No pizza, huh? Well, how about a sandwich? There's the Philly sub. You can get it with shaved steak or grilled chicken mixed with sautéed onions, peppers, and mushrooms; it's dressed with mayo and provolone. The cooks are usually pretty generous with the meat."

"That sounds perfect!"

"Great! Chicken or steak?"

_That's a tough one._ "Umm, can I do both?"

"Both?" She voiced in confusion.

"Yeah. Chicken and steak. You can never have enough protein!"

Lucy giggled, and Natsu sighed in relief as he watched the last bit of tension finally leave her body. "I can't see why we wouldn't be able to make that happen. I can run back and ask the cook before I put it in. It comes with fries. Is that okay? Or did you want another side?"

"Fries sound great. Thanks Lucy!"

She gave him a wink, and turned to hustle back to the kitchen, giving Natsu another satisfying view of her rear end, bouncing lightly as she jogged away. He licked his lips subconsciously as she rounded the hallway to the kitchen, yelling a quick 'corner' as she went.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe this. She could feel the blush burning her cheeks as her heart thudded in her chest violently. Right on the other side of the wall was literally the most attractive man she had ever met; the same man she had been shamelessly daydreaming about and fantasizing over for the last week. He was just as charming as she remembered; a perfect mixture of child-like enthusiasm and sultry flirtation.

She took one final breath to calm herself before exiting the kitchen. "Corner! Hey, good news! Looks like the cooks are feeling generous tonight. You sir, are getting yourself a custom sub!" She stopped at the computer and started putting in the order.

"Yus!" Natsu raised his right fist into the air in victory, flashing her his signature boyish grin.

In the silence that followed, she opted to pick back up on her side-work, determined to still make good time. There were 20 minutes left. If she just hunkered down, she would still be done with breaking down the bar by the time they officially closed at 10. Grabbing five liquor bottles between her fingers, she made her way over to the liquor cabinet where the spirits would be locked up overnight. She could feel Natsu watching her as she moved, but she opted not to comment on it, enjoying the attention she got from the pinkette.

"So," he began, "I know your name, I know you're a bartender, and I know you're pretty hot. What else is there to know about you Lucy?"

She sputtered at his assertive compliment as her cheeks burned viciously, completely taken aback by his newest line of questioning. "Well uhh- wha-what did you want to k-know?" She rolled her eyes internally at her shaky speech. _Fucking wow. Way to be smooth._

Rather than rephrase his question though, he only raised a brow in confusion. He studied her for a moment, seeming deep in thought about something before he finally spoke. "Why are you so nervous all the time? I'm not gonna bite you, you know."

_I'm not gonna bite you, you know. _

Lucy's body froze as a memory she had desperately tried to repress sprung to the forefront of her mind.

**…Trigger Warning: Physical abuse and in this section...**

_She had been pissed when he didn't come home until 4 o'clock in the morning once again, and had threatened to leave. Next thing she knew, Dan had her pinned to the wall, his hands on her wrists as she desperately flailed her arms in an attempt to escape his firm grasp. She was screaming, begging him to let go. He didn't like her thinking she could question him though, so he didn't comply; he wanted to teach her a lesson. _

_She freed one hand and pressed her forearm into his face, doing everything in her power to push him away. A snarl ripped from his mouth as he bit down into her flesh, hard, drawing blood from her skin and a scream from her lips. Taking the opportunity as she pulled back in pain, he backhanded her across the face and shoved her to the ground, her head slamming into the wall behind her as she fell. _

_A fresh bruise was beginning to form just under her right eye as h__er body slumped in defeat, knowing full well there was no chance she could overpower his hulking form. She just shut up and shut down, pulling her legs to her chest as he continued to scream, his words never fully reaching her ears as the same phrase looped through her mind over and over. 'I'm stuck.' _

**…End of section...**

Her heart thundered in her chest, seeming to shake her entire body with each powerful thud as she lost the ability to breathe properly. All sound in the restaurant was silenced by the blood gushing behind her ears like the rushing rapids of a river after a steady downpour, and she could feel sweat starting to seep out of every pore on her body. She was looking directly at him but she saw nothing, only able to focus on the thoughts rushing through her mind. _No! Not here! Not in front of him! Shit! Breathe! He's gonna think you're crazy! Breathe! Lucy, you have to pull it together! BREATHE DAMNIT! _

"Lucy?" Natsu called to her, concern clearly lacing his voice. She sucked in air noisily though her nose before releasing it in a jagged exhale. The fog in her eyes began to clear as she focused on his face again, the panic in her mind clearly reflected in his green hues.

Silently, she thanked the stars above that his voice had been enough to free her from her mental hell before the damn could break. The last thing she needed was for him to witness a full-blown panic attack. She took another slow breath before responding. "Yeah?"

"Hey! Shit, my bad." He exclaimed. It was his turn to sputter and fumble. "I didn't mean to freak you out. I-I just think you're really pretty, and- I don't know. I just-"

"No, no, no! It's fine! Really!" Lucy put her hands up in front of her, waving them frantically as she plastered what she hoped was a genuine looking smile on her features. "Sorry. I'm just awkward, and I wasn't expecting the compliment, so I kinda froze up on what to say." It wasn't a lie. "I-I think you're really, um- handsome too, so I guess I just got a little choked up." She finished with a glorious blush. A timid smile graced her lips as her face turned away in embarrassment. She was relieved to see his body relax again in her peripheral, her words seeming to ease the tension.

When she finally allowed her gaze to cautiously drift back to the pinkette, her heart stilled at the warmth that radiated from the smile on his face. She almost felt the urge to cry as she smiled back. Any previous hesitation she may have had about conversing with the man before her dwindled away as time sped up around them. Before she knew it, he had finished eating, and she was wrapping up her breakdown of the bar, a steady conversation flowing between them the whole time. She knew it was nearing time for him to go, but she didn't want it all to end.

She made a decision then and there that if he didn't make a move tonight, she would. He made her feel comfortable for the first time in ages, and she didn't want to let that go. She knew in her heart she was ready; ready to give this relationship thing a try again.

* * *

Natsu stared fondly at the gorgeous woman in front of him. She was laughing at a joke he had made as she gracefully moved about the bar, cleaning as she went. She seemed so much lighter than before.

Admittedly, it had freaked him out when she stilled and seemed to stare right through him, not breathing. He was convinced he had completely blown any and all chances with her, but she had more than bounced back since then, now moving with a vivacious vigor. Lucy had shed her nervous sputtering and averted gaze and traded them in for flirtatious winks and playful banter.

His heart thudded lightly in his chest when she leaned forward into his space and booped his nose with her finger while he smiled back at her. She had just playfully accused him of distracting her from leaving work on time.

_Fuck. I really like her. _

"Alright, alright. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Before I go though," he started, a sly grin on his face as he slid his phone towards her, "let me get your number. Otherwise, I'll spend a whole 'nother week kicking myself for not askin'."

She blushed slightly, but returned his grin as she greedily grabbed the phone and started punching her number into it. "There," she cooed, "now you have no excuses not to stay in touch."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that princess." He got up and started gathering his things when he got an idea. A confident smirk crossed his features even though his heart pounded with uncertainty. Making direct eye contact before speaking, "I'm parked out back; red Dodge. I'll be waiting for you to come and kiss me goodnight." Despite his best efforts, a not-so-subtle flush appeared on his cheeks as he held her gaze.

Blushing furiously, but still determined to keep up with the playful banter, Lucy responded with, "Well, I still have a lot of work to do around here. I'd hate for you to have to wait around on little ol' me."

"Based on what I've seen so far," he looked her up and down languidly, "it'll be well worth the wait."

He was expecting to see her to turn around, blushing furiously while stumbling on her words. She was adorable when she got all embarrassed. Instead, she took him by surprise, leaning further into his space from the other side of the bar as her eyelids lowered seductively and a single finger ran down his chest between his pectoral muscles, "I'll see you in a little while then, Natsu." She was practically purring.

_Oh fuck._

Lucy was looking at him in a way he didn't even think was possible for the blonde. The sensual look in her eyes lit a fire in his belly that traveled all the way down to his loins where it pulsed longingly, driving him crazy. Gulping loudly, he passed her a fifty-dollar bill to pay his tab and then some, then turned to walk towards the front door before his growing blush could spoil his cocky persona. She had bested him at his own game, the cat becoming the mouse.

_I really, REALLY like her. _

* * *

The servers were taking longer than usual to finish their side-work. It had been a busy shift, and everyone was exhausted. Lucy had just finished up her cashout, pleased with the impressive amount of money she had made that day. She was placing the money from her cash drawer into one of the restaurant's money bags when she checked the screen of the computer for the time.

_10:42. Shit! I didn't mean to make him wait that long!_ She hurriedly placed the money along with her cashout into the safe in the office before sneaking away to the back door through the kitchen, knowing she had at least another 10 or 15 minutes before her servers came looking for her to turn in their own cashouts.

She shoved the heavy back door open, filling the dark gravel parking lot with a loud screech. Once on the porch, she took in a big breath of fresh air as her eyes scanned the nearly deserted parking lot. Her heart jumped into her throat with excitement when she spotted a large maroon Dodge Ram sitting perpendicular to her own car, which was parked in the manager spot. It took everything in her power not to skip over to him like a giddy little girl. Forcing herself to appear nonchalant, Lucy sauntered up to the driver side of his truck where a deliciously pungent scent wafted towards her in clouds of smoke through his half-open window.

_God, that smells good!_

She was greeted with the most adorable dopey smile as Natsu rolled his window down the rest of the way. "Sorry it took so long. Turns out it's hard to work quickly when you mind is focused elsewhere."

He let out a chuckle as he shrugged, "Like I said, it's worth the wait."

"So…are you going to share the wealth, or are you just gonna keep torturing me with the smell?" She pointed to the glass piece half-hidden by his hand before returning to his gaze with a playful smirk.

"Maybe I just wanna see you squirm a little first." His eyes darkened and his voice was a low rumble that caused her body to involuntarily take part in the movement he described. Lucy blushed violently at how easily he affected her. Natsu softened again at her reaction and let out a bark of laughter before passing the piece in her direction. "I'm kidding. Here, have a hit."

"Oh! What a cool looking piece!"

Natsu's face lit up with excitement. "You like it?! I just got it a couple of days ago. I call it my dragon dick!"

"…I don't get it."

"Look. This part here," he pointed to the largest piece that if you looked at it just right looked like a lizard with wings, "is the dragon, and this part is its dick." This time he pointed at a small piece that jutted out from the bottom that looked like it was meant as a rest for a finger. "Dragon dick!"

Lucy let out a guffaw as his enthusiasm, rolling her eyes before taking a hit. "Whatever you say, Natsu," she wheezed out breathlessly, refusing to let the smoke escape her lungs until the right moment.

It was his turn to crack up when she choked on the harsh substance and sputtered, smoke escaping out of her mouth and nose in tiny clouds. "Strong shit, huh?"

"You can say that again."

"Strong shit, huh?" He repeated with an impish grin.

"Smartass."

"So which car is yours?" He asked as he swiveled his head around looking at the few possibilities that remained in the lot.

Lucy passed the piece back before responding. "That one over there," she pointed directly in front of her towards her 2014 Chevy Malibu, her arm stretching through his window and across his chest without touching him, "with the 'Be a Nice Human' sticker"

She watched him as he turned his face slightly and a grin creeped up on his face. Satisfied with his reaction, she began to pull her arm back towards her body, only to have her hand captured by his warm callused one. Her chest ached with how fast her heart was beating as he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, his strikingly deep green eyes flicked across her face, studying her reaction with an intensity that made her entire body buzz-or was that just the weed kicking in?

He must have seen what he was looking for because in the next moment he leaned forward and she couldn't help but mirror him as her eyes fluttered shut. "I like it." He muttered just before they met, his lips brushing hers gently, causing her breath to hitch. She felt rather than heard his satisfied smirk before his mouth finally covered her own in a slow languid kiss that sent waves of euphoria through her system, separating slowly after a few moments of contact.

Lucy pulled back first. A grateful smile lit up her face as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it gently before releasing it slowly, catching on her teeth it went. The kiss didn't feel like enough, but beggars can't be choosers, right? "Goodnight, Natsu."

_Fuck. I really like him._

She tried to turn and leave but stalled her progression when she heard the crunch of shoes on gravel between the sounds of his car door opening and closing, "Wait."

That's all she needed to hear. Before her anxiety could have any say in it, Lucy turned around and crashed her mouth into Natsu's, the smiles on both of their faces making it hard to move together at first. As the kiss deepened, they found their rhythm; she brought her hand up to run her fingers through his hair, squeezing slightly to pull him closer to her, her other hand fisting into the material of his black t-shirt. When she a felt his wet hot muscle brush against the seam of her lips, she was more than happy to grant him passage. Their tongues danced together, fighting to take the lead, the heat of his mouth melding with her own as she let out a desperate sigh.

Growling in approval of her sounds, Natsu began moving his hands to run up and down her sides, grip tight, reveling in the curve of her waist before slowly moving down to the swell of her ass. When he reached his destination without any complaint or signs of hesitation from the blonde, he gave it a hard squeeze, pulling a high moan from her, which he effectively muffled as they continued to battle for dominance. All the sensations that Natsu was causing her body were making her melt as a delicious heat pooled in her gut; she was desperate for more.

_God, he tastes so good. I could stay like this forever._

They explored every crack and crevice of each other's mouths as her mind became muddled with lust. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she could remember her own name at this point. It could be Banana for all she knew, as Natsu continued running his hot hands up and down her body.

Walking forward, she made her way back to his truck as he followed her lead, pushing the pinkette up against his driver-side door. Natsu moved his hands to where one splayed across the small of her back, pulling her to grind against his hardened member, while the other fisted harshly in her hair, tilting her head back to gain a better angle. "Fuck Lucy."

_Lucy...I'm Lucy. Shit! I'm Lucy! I'm managing tonight!_

"Shit!" Lucy ripped herself away from Natsu, both panting loudly, a string of saliva stretching between them from the sudden departure as she remembered the crew of 5 servers who would no doubt come looking for her any second. "I have to go." She groaned, her clear displeasure at the fact evident in her whiney tone and pouty swollen lips.

"I mean…you don't have to."

"I'm the manager," she replied with a giggle, "pretty sure I have to."

"Oh well," he drawled placing another drawn out kiss on her lips as they both inhaled deeply through their noses, "I guess you're just gonna have to go on a date with me to make up for it."

"Well," kiss, "you have my number now." Kiss, "I trust you know what to do with it." Kiss.

"Aye." Natsu gave her a warm smile as he placed his forehead on hers and loosened his hold on her body.

Walking backwards, she smiled sweetly back at him as she waved, "Have a good night, Natsu."

You too, Luce. I'll talk to you soon."

Biting her lip, Lucy widened her grin before turning and jogging back across the parking lot, up the steps, and into the restaurant, the sound of his engine rumbling to life meeting her ears as she slammed the door shut. She took a few steps and leaned against the wall in the dark hallway leading to the dining room, desperately trying to catch her breath as the biggest, goofiest, most genuine smile lit up her face. She really hadn't meant for their kiss to turn so steamy, but she couldn't help but admit that she was happy it had.

_I really, REALLY like him._

* * *

*fans self* Right? Just...ugh! I love them so much.

Natsu makes her feel powerful and at ease. Lucy makes him feel flustered and out of breath. They're just so great.

What to look forward too: Next chapter our little love birds are going to go on their first date in Magnolia Gorge! Natsu is going to give her a glimpse into his side of life! Adventure awaits! Eeep! I can't wait!


End file.
